


Moonstruck

by In_Medias_Rose



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Soft Boys, Stargazing, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 02:45:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17993384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_Medias_Rose/pseuds/In_Medias_Rose
Summary: It’s the weekend after Valentine’s Day and Gavin thought it would be a good idea to spend the off day in his favorite childhood spot





	Moonstruck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SuperSpeedyPetey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperSpeedyPetey/gifts).



> Should I have posted this a little earlier? Sure, but what am I if not always late to update ^^”

February 18th…

Gavin would’ve _preferred_ that today be the 14th, but working on a Tuesday doesn’t exactly lend itself to wanting to do romantic things. Content as he was cuddling with Nines on the couch, gorging on discounted chocolate and watching straight people miscommunicate on their television screen, there was something more traditionally romantic he had in mind. Something that—disgustingly enough—would fit right at home in a cheesy YA novel.

In the woods by his old neighborhood, there’s a clearing far enough from light pollution that the stars illuminate the sky enough that you can do homework without any unnatural light under the full moon. His best memories from his childhood were hanging out with friends, boyfriends, or Elijah; studying in the quiet or doing delinquent-ish things away from the eyes of adults.

He might be a grown ass man—long past the age of stealing his mom’s smokes and his dad’s beer cans—but even so, there’s still a magic that he wants Nines to experience with him.

“Gavin, are you sure you’re going the right way?” Nines asked as he sat stiffly in the passenger seat.

“I know this place like the back of my hand, babe,” Gavin replied confidently, “Hard to believe, I know, but it’s true.”

“That’s what people about to get lost would say.”

“I see you’ve met my father,” Gavin chuckled. Moments later, Gavin would park the car on a patch of cracked asphalt with some fading white lines painted atop.

The two exited the car and walked through a short, hidden path nestled in a small thicket of trees. Before them lie a wide expanse of grassland; completely barren save for some log benches surrounding a modest rock ring.

Nines could easily imagine a teenaged Gavin huddling around a campfire with his school mates, laughing and roasting marshmallows, but times have changed. Today called for something more quiet and sobering.

“Hey, Ninesy, care to join me?” Gavin said, outstretching his arm upwards from where he was sitting.

“Of course,” Nines responded in kind, letting Gavin grab his hand and guide him onto the patch of grass next to him. The two laid down and looked up at the sky.

The moon was in its first quarter; it won’t be full until the 27th, but like hell either of them would wait that long. Even so, the navy black canvas above them was splattered with shimmering white—undisturbed by humans.

“This view is absolutely gorgeous, Gavin,” Nines said, completely awestruck.

“I know, right? It’s the most gorgeous thing I’ve seen,” he sighed, staring at Nines’s profile. His features—usually as sharp and smooth as a knife—softened with the kindest smile. The electric blue of his LED casted soft glow upon his face.

“Oh, and the stars are neat too.”

“Aah! Aren’t you clever?” Nines chortled. Gavin giggled with him before the laughter faded into comfortable silence. The sound of chirping crickets filled the air as they stared into the speckled darkness.

A few moments past, and the RK900 model found his fingers interlaced with the detective’s; the warmth of his hand radiating to his heart. A sweet gesture to break up the monotony; not unlike the request to go out for coffee after work that sparked this whole thing; nor unlike all the various flora—both potted and bouquets wrapped in cocoons of colored cellophane—he’d find on his desk thereafter, or all the unabashed displays of affection they’d intersperse into their daily routine… A lot of examples of Gavin being the sweetest person he’d ever met, despite his reputation of being a hardass.

Gavin’s gaze averted from the constellations and onto Nines’s hand. As he swiped his thumb over his left ring finger—thinking of all the amazing memories they shared over the past two years—a question began to overwhelm Gavin’s mind.

“Would you want to spend the rest of your life with me?” He blurted out.

“...Detective Reed?” Nines began, “Are you proposing to me.”

The human’s face was awash with crimson—a fact not easily visible in the night.

“Depends,” he managed to say; any more and he’d be stuttering up a storm.

“Well, if you are, my answer is a wholehearted yes.”

Gavin could barely believe his ears—he honestly was expecting a non-committal answer like “I’ll think about it” to a question like that, not a “wholehearted yes”.

_What the fuuuuuuck?!_

“That’s awesome, dude,” he managed to say. Not the most appropriate reply, but it made Nines giggle and that’s all that matters. “Man, I wish I had a ring so I could properly… Wait!”

Nines watched, confused, as Gavin began rummaging through his pockets before rolling his eyes and laughing even harder at the blue and red ring pops he produced.

“RK900, #313 248 317 - 87,” he said over-dramatically, on one knee and holding out the blue raspberry ring pop like how they do in the rom-coms, “Will you make me the happiest man in this known universe and take me as your loving, wedded husband?”

Probably the most cliché thing he’s ever said, but proposing to your significant other after an hour or so worth of stargazing on Valentine’s Week has got to be the most disgustingly heterosexual thing he could possibly do, sans him proposing to a woman.

“Oh my god, yes, of course,” he replied, fanning his face and looking upwards—in humorous imitation of all those proposal videos where the girl goes hysterical.

Gavin then proceeded to rip the blue raspberry ring pop from its packaging, and gingerly slided it onto Nines’s left ring finger before doing the same to his own with the cherry one.

Once the hour proved unjustifiably late, and the shared candies were reduced down to the inedible plastic they were attached to, the pair decided to drive back home.

The next morning, Nines awoke to a purple tongue and a search history full of engagement rings on Gavin’s phone.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my DBH server:  
> https://discord.gg/V6MPBUR


End file.
